Morgoth
Melkor, known later in life as Morgoth, is the original Dark Lord and embodiment of all evil in Lord of the Rings. He is a Vala and master of the series' main antagonist, Sauron. He was the main antagonist in Tolkien's The Silmarillion, where he tries to use his immense power to bring the entire Universe under his will. Background Melkor was originally created as the greatest of all Ainur (basically Lord of the Rings gods) by Eru Ilúvatar at the dawn of time. All of the Ainur played a melody that eventually shaped the world of Arda, but Melkor had tainted his music with thoughts that differed from the others, which created a discord in the balance of Arda that left it imperfect. Melkor found the world interesting, and descended with his fellow Valar (greater gods) to Arda (the planet Middle Earth resides on) to shape the world with their power. When Melkor tried to claim Arda as his own, the other Valar decided to make his weaker brother Manwë their lord for his greater wisdom and kindness. Enraged at the other Valar, Melkor went to war with them, destroying all of their creations and leaving Arda a shapeless world as he took on all but one of the Valar and Maiar (lesser gods like Gandalf) in an even battle. However, the Valar Tulkas had eventually descended to Arda, and with his added strength Melkor was barely subdued and forced to flee Arda for the time being. After Arda had been shaped and the Ainur prepared for the coming of the elves, Melkor took his opportunity for attack. With an army of Maiar who had switched to his view of life, Melkor dwelled in a fortress known as Utumno. His mere presence decayed the land, alerting his fellow Ainur to his arrival on Arda. But before they could search for him, Melkor sprung from his fortress and ambushed them, pushing his brethren to another continent as he destroyed the Great Lamps, the original source of light for Arda, which had inner fires that severely burned the world. When they retreated, Melkor had essentially total control of Middle Earth, which became the shaping ground for his vision of Arda. Middle Earth had decayed into darkness, a time where Melkor built many dark and twisted creatures as well as his second fortress of Angbad, which he left to his most trusted servant, the fallen Maia Sauron. Finally, Melkor had discovered the elves that his brethren saught, and transformed them into orcs through torture. The Vala Oromë discovered the elves and what Melkor had done to them. Infuriated with Melkors actions, the Valar instantly attacked him. Powers & Abilities *'Size Manipulation:' Morgoth can change his size and weight at will, though he prefers to be about double the height of most men on average. *'Transmutation:' Morgoth has changed countless beings with his dark magic before, such as turning Maia into Balrogs and elves into orcs. Equipment *'Grond:' A massive warhammer that Morgoth wields as his main weapon, it is also known as "the Hammer of the Underworld." It's powerful enough to create a crater and lightning strike with each blow. *'''Silmarils: '''Considered the finest treasured ever crafted by the elves, the Silmarils are 3 glowing gems made with a small amount of essence from the Two Trees of Valinor. Little is known about their powers, but it is said that the fate of all of Arda is weaved with the Silmarils. Feats Strength *Hits hard enough to form craters in the earth deep enough to have magma leak out from deep in the ground. *Raised a mountain range with his power to defend his fortress Utumno. *Far surpasses his pupil Sauron in power. Speed Durability Skill Weaknesses Fun Facts Category:Gods Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Literature Characters Category:Immortal Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Army Leaders Category:New Line Cinema Category:Warner Bros. Category:Pure Evil